The present invention relates to a device for the continuous wrapping of webs, and particularly paper webs, onto a succession of empty reels without interruption of the web feeding.
Web wrapping devices feed a continuous supply of web material, such as paper, for being wrapped around a succession of empty reels. When one reel is fully wound, the continuous web is then transferred to and wound onto the next empty reel. The invention concerns a web wrapping device which enables such transfer of the web without any interruption in the continuous feeding of web material and without any damage to the web.
In known wrapping devices, shown, for example, in German Published Specification DT-OS No. 24 23 021 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,578, when one reel has been fully wound, it is disengaged from the means which winds the web onto it. The next empty reel is driven to rotate and the web is thereafter wound about the empty reel. Often, during the transfer of the winding from the full reel to the empty reel, while the web is still attached to the full reel, the web breaks as it is first being applied to the empty reel lying in the ready position. These difficulties increase in proportion to increasing web velocity.